Someday, You Will Miss Today
by Agam Ashley
Summary: Antara hujan, kalimat kasarmu, kebodohanku dan juga masa lalu. Hujan itu mengingatkan kita pada kenangan, karena dia turun tanpa bisa kita hentikan. Kenangan yang suatu hari akan kita rindukan meski ada yang menyakitkan.


Disclamer by: Masashi Kishimoto

Tittle: Someday, You Will Miss Today

Main Cast: Hinata H, Naruto U

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Summary: /Dimasa lalu, dia selalu melukaiku. Bukan! Bukan dengan kekerasan dan tindakan kasar, tapi dengan ucapannya. Dimasa lalu, aku selalu menangis karena dia.../ Dulu aku selalu risih tiap dia berkata tentang 'kecemburuan'. Itu sangat konyol. Dulu aku berusaha menjauh darinya karena muak dengan sikap agresifnya./ Tapi tiba-tiba kerinduan itu mengusikku./ Namun sekarang aku selalu memikirkan dia./ Aku rindu saat dia berkata tajam padaku./ Aku rindu bento dan kalimat cemburunya yang menjijikkan./ Aku menginginkan Naruto-kun di sampingku.../ Aku mau Hinata Hyuuga yang lugu berusaha melontarkan lelucon garing padaku./

Warning!:

 **flashback=**

 _'bla bla bla'_

Happy Reading, Minna!

Hujan.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu terpejam. Menikmati aroma patricorn yang merasuki hidungnya dengan lembut. Seulas senyum damai terukir di bibir peachnya.

"..Love rain ..."

Ia teringat sebuah kenangan. Dan kenangan itu membuatnya sangat rindu. Dan ingin rasanya mengendarai time machine agar kembali ke waktu itu meski itu harus membuatnya melayang lalu dihempaskan ke bumi.

Suasana halte justru sangat sepi. Yah, siapa juga orang bodoh yang ingin berteduh di halte? Lebih baik langsung naik taksi, kan? Dan orang bodoh itu hanya ada satu orang: Hinata Hyuuga.

Gadis cantik itu justru semakin tersenyum. Seolah ia baru saja mendengarkan alunan indah. Bisakah kita mengintip khayalan gadis itu?

Seorang pria tengah menghela napas. Segala kemacetan yang ada di depan matanya bisa saja membuat kepala duriannya pecah. Ia melonggarkan dasinya yang mendadak terasa sesak. Namun tiba-tiba rerintik bening membasahi kaca mobilnya. Membuat pria itu tertegun.

Hujan.

Rasanya segala beban pikiran pria itu terangkat secepat hitungan detik. Memang, tidak ada seulas senyum yang hadir. Tapi pria cuek mana yang bisa mengekspresikan suasana hatinya dengan baik?

Beberapa waktu, dia melupakan lampu merah yang masih betah dengan dua angka besar yang berjalan mundur dibawahnya. Dia tidak peduli meski durasi lampu merah ditambah satu menit lagi.

Jarang-jarang pria itu memandangi hujan, karena kesibukan kantor yang terus menumpuk.

"... Love rain..." lirihnya sembari memasang senyum simpul pertama. Entah apa yang membuatnya berucap seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya ada sejuta hal membahagiakan yang tersimpan dari satu frasa itu.

 **Flashback On**

 _'Anata ga suki desu...'_ _Suara itu menyatu dengan angin, namun tidak menyamarkan satu hurufpun dari sederet kata tersebut. Bahkan pemuda bersurai pirang yang mendengar itu merasa terkejut._ _Dia tertawa garing._

 _'Sepertinya aku kurang mendengarkan. Coba kamu ulangi,'_

 _'Anata ga suk_ _i desu!' Ulang gadis manis dihadapannya dengan yakin dan tegas bersama rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Sejak itu, tak ada lagi senyum canggung yang ditampakkan Naruto, cowok tegap yang berdiri di depan Hinata._

 _'S-sebenarnya, aku menyukai Naruto-kun sejak kita duduk di sekolah dasar... Tapi aku baru punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya hari ini.' Lanjutnya tak mengubah ekspresi tak terbaca milik Naruto._

 _'... Maaf...'_

 _Cukup._

 _Cukup satu kata itu saja dan itu mampu membuat jantung Hinata berhenti mendadak. Ditambah raut tak enak dari Naruto, Hinata tidak suka raut itu._

 _'Aku... Tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Aku punya gadis yang ingin kuperjuangkan, jadi jangan ganggu aku.' Ucapnya sejenak menatap Hinata yang sudah menunduk dalam diawal kalimat. Pemuda itu sendiri sebenarnya tidak tega mengatakan penolakan se-frontal ini kepada gadis yang-dari sisi manapun- terlihat lemah itu, tapi apa boleh buat, kan? Daripada digantung, mending ditolak._

 _'Hei, sepertinya mau hujan. Lebih baik kita kembali ke dalam kelas.' Celetuk Naruto karena sejak tadi tak ada pergerakan yang ditunjukkan Hinata. Naruto hendak berbalik tapi-_

 _'Tunggu!' Ucap Hinata menghentikan langkah Naruto. Pemuda bermanik shappire yang sudah berbalik itu mengernyit dan kembali menoleh ke arah Hinata, sementara gadis bersurai indigo tersebut mendongak dan menatap tepat pada sepasang shappire Naruto, membuat pemuda itu sedikit risih karena ditatap seserius itu._ _Setitik air semakin membasahi bumi, namun Hinata tak bergeming._

 _'Sebenarnya aku tahu siapa gadis yang kamu maksud dan aku tidak berniat mengganggu perjuanganmu. Tapi dengarkan aku baik-baik...'_ _Rintik-rintik itu semakin lama semakin berubah menjadi deras, membuat Naruto harus menutupi puncak kepalanya dengan tangan meski itu percuma saja._ _'... Bahwa aku, Hinata Hyuuga pasti akan membuat Naruto Uzumaki jatuh cinta! Apapun caranya!' Seru Hinata, membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri. Er... Kok kesannya seperti mengancam, ya?_

 **Flashback Off**

BRUUMM

Lamunan Hinata terbuyar ketika mendengar suara mesin sebuah bus yang hampir menuju halte. Gadis bermanik amethys itu mendongak.

Ah... Ternyata, hujan sudah reda. Padahal semenit yang lalu rasanya seolah air mengguyur perkotaan, tapi sepertinya hanya lewat. Sayang sekali.

Hinata masuk ke dalam bus saat bus itu berhenti di depan halte lalu memilih tempat duduk yang menurutnya nyaman.

Hening lagi.

Sebenarnya ada beberapa orang di dalam bus, tapi rasanya sangat hening dan... Sepi. Hinata mengulas senyum tipis. Ah... Banyak sekali hal yang membuat gadis bersurai indigo itu teringat masa putih abu-abunya.

Baru saja tadi hujan dan sekarang sudah reda. Naruto sedikit mengernyit. Rasanya tidak rela jika hujan secepat itu reda. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan, lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau. Pria itu pun kembali menancapkan gas perlahan.

Naruto baru sadar bahwa dia tidak menyalakan musik, padahal mendengarkan musik adalah kebiasaannya saat kalut.

Hmm... Kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak kapan dia jadi suka mendengar musik, ya?

Sepertinya sudah sangat lama. Dan itu karena Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto tidak akan bisa lupa alasan dia gemar mendengar musik, entah itu dengan keras ataupun dengan headset.

Itu karena Hinata selalu saja membuat Naruto risih. Jadi dimasa lalu pria itu selalu menyumpal telinganya sendiri dengan headset dan mendengarkan musik agar tidak mendengar suara Hinata jika ada gadis itu di sampingnya.

Well... Sebenarnya bukan alasan yang logis, sih... Tapi itu yang dirasakan Naruto.

 **Flashback On**

 _Hinata berusaha memasang senyum. Naruto saat ini sedang membaca komik shounen dengan headset yang menutupi lubang telinganya. Secara tidak langsung Naruto mengabaikan keberadaan Hinata, kan?_ _Hinata melepas sebelah headset Naruto, membuat pemuda itu mendelik tidak suka._

 _Gadis indigo itu tersenyum lembut._ _'Tidak baik mengabaikan orang,' tegur Hinata. Naruto mendengus._

 _'Tapi aku mau. Dan itu hanya berlaku untukmu.' Balas Naruto nyeplos._

 _'Kenapa?'_

 _'Karena kamu selalu ada dan itu membuatku ingin mengabaikanmu.' Jawab Naruto membuat Hinata mengernyit._

 _'Jadi jika aku tidak ada, kamu tidak menyumpal telingamu dengan headset?'_

 _'Tentu saja.' Jawab Naruto tegas. Hinata tertawa kecil. 'Memangnya ada yang lucu?'_ _'Naruto-kun yang lucu.' Hinata menghentikan tawanya._

 _'Kamu tahu? Saat diabaikan orang yang kamu sukai itu rasanya sepi. Hampa. Kamu sengaja, ya agar aku membencimu?' tanya Hinata tenang._

 _'Ya. kapan kamu akan membenciku?' tanya Naruto kesal. Hinata menggeleng kalem._

 _'Tidak semudah itu.' Jawab Hinata takzim. Naruto menatap wajah tenang Hinata._

 _'Mudah sekali kamu berkata seperti itu? Bukankah cinta dan benci itu beda tipis? Mudah saja kau membenci orang yang kau cintai dan mencintai orang yang kau benci.'_

 _'_ _Memangnya kapan aku bilang mencintaimu?' Hinata memasang pose berpikir. Naruto mendengus sinis._

 _'Yah. Lebih mudah jika kamu amnesia saja.'_

 _Hinata tertawa kecil. 'Aaa... aku ingat hari itu. Uhm... Tapi bukankah aku hanya bilang bahwa aku menyukaimu?'_

 _'Bukankah sama saja?' Debat Naruto tak mau kalah. Hinata menggeleng tegas._

 _'Uhm... Padahal aku sempat mengingat peristiwa itu dengan judul 'Like Rain'. Sepertinya aku harus ganti judul menjadi 'Love Rain', ya?' Gurau Hinata._

 _'Aku tidak peduli.' Jawab Naruto datar._

 _'Tidak ada cinta selain keluarga, sahabat dan suami-istri.' Celetuk Hinata. 'Tidak ada ketulusan selain cinta.'_

 _'Jadi kau tidak tulus padaku?' Tanya Naruto enteng._

 _'Aku berkata seperti tadi karena aku tidak memiliki bukti untuk menunjukkan ketulusanku. Belum untuk saat ini.' Jawab Hinata lagi penuh dengan percaya diri._

 _Naruto tertawa meremehkan._ _Hening diantara keduanya. Itu karena Naruto kembali menyumpal telinganya dengan headset sementara Hinata sudah bosan untuk menegur pemuda keras kepala itu. Lagipula, tak ada salahnya menikmati senyap seperti ini dengan orang yang kau sukai di sampingmu, kan?_

 **Flashback Off**

Hinata menghela napas. Sepasang manik _pearl_ nya menatap ke luar jendela dengan mata menerawang dalam-dalam masa lalunya yang entah harus ia sebut menyedihkan atau apa.

Saat itu gadis dua puluh lima tahun itu tak sengaja melihat sepasang anak manusia beda gender. Terlihat aura tak mengenakkan disekitar mereka. Melalui gerak bibir mereka, dapat Hinata ketahui bahwa mereka sedang bertengkar. Sesekali, si pemuda menggerakkan tangan, seolah menjelaskan dengan bibir saja tak cukup. Dan si gadis berkali-kali menggeleng, menanggapi ucapan si pemuda.

Daripada itu, Hinata lebih tertarik dengan ekspresi serta gerak tubuh si gadis yang terlihat kalem dan tak memiliki emosi sama sekali meski sorot mata itu terlihat sayu. Berbeda dengan si pemuda yang bagaikan tersulut api dan tak fokus.

Setelah itu bis melaju perlahan melewati 'pemandangan' yang sempat membuat Hinata tertarik tadi. Gadis dewasa itu terpejam seraya tertawa singkat.

Ada banyak hal yang membuatnya menyelami masa lalu. Kebetulan yang tak pernah ia sangka.

 **Flashback On**

 _Hinata remaja sedang berjalan menelusuri pertokoan aksesori dengan senyum simpul. Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Naruto dan Hinata hendak memberikan hadiah kecil untuk pemuda itu._

 _'Menurutmu, mana yang lucu, Naruto-kun?'_ _Suara feminim itu membuat Hinata terhenti. Tadi dia bilang apa? 'Naruto-kun'?_

 _'Aku suka yang ini. Kucing, kan? Bukankah lucu?'_

 _'Naru... Itu bukan kucing... Itu rubah...'_

 _'Eh?! Benarkah?' wajah Naruto saat itu terlihat salah tingkah dan dia hanya menggaruk tengkuk._ _Hinata terpaku menatap sepasang adam hawa yang sibuk mengomentari sebuah gantungan kunci mungil. Apakah dia bisa menangis sekarang? Di sini? Karena melihat dia bersama yang lain?_

 _Hell! Tentu saja Hinata tidak berhak sama sekali untuk menangisi pemuda bernama Naruto itu! Helaan napas terdengar dari Hinata. Oke, sepertinya dia harus keluar dari toko aksesori yang mendadak jadi tempat paling panas bagi gadis manis bersurai indigo itu._

 _BRUUKK_

 _'Eh? Nona, apakah kau baik-baik saja?' seorang pegawai toko tak sengaja menabrak Hinata. Tentu saja hal itu sontak membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang. Hinata berdoa dalam hati semoga Naruto tak menyadari kehadirannya._

 _'Aku tidak apa-apa.' jawab Hinata pelan lalu berdiri sendiri kemudian berjalan tergesa menuju pintu keluar._

 _'Nona, diluar hujan!' tak ia hiraukan seruan seorang pegawai toko tersebut lalu segera berlari sekuat tenaga._ _Tidak. Gadis bermanik amethys itu takkan menangis hanya karena melihat hal itu. Itu hanya hal remeh. Dia gadis yang kuat. Sangat kuat hatinya._

 _'Hosh,... Hosh,... Hosh,...'_

 _Hujan membuat hawa dingin menyentuh tubuh basah Hinata, namun gadis itu enggan untuk berteduh. Gadis itu berhenti lalu mengusap wajah putihnya yang penuh air-air hujan maupun air mata. Tangannya gemetar karena gemuruh yang menyesakkan dada._

 _Sendirian._

 _Ia merasa sendiri sekarang-ah, bukankah dari dulu dia memang selalu sendirian hingga saat ini?_ _Hinata tersenyum pahit. Payah. Dia bukanlah seseorang yang paling menderita didunia, tapi kenapa Hinata merasa seperti itu? Ia sangat membenci keadaan dimana ia terlihat sangat lemah, maka dari itu Hinata selalu menyembunyikan apa yang dia rasakan, agar orang lain tidak memandangnya sebagai sosok yang lemah._

 _'Kau harus berubah, Hinata Hyuuga. Tak mungkin selamanya kau terus seperti ini sementara orang lain sudah selangkah lebih dulu menggapai kebahagiaan.' gumam Hinata pelan, namun tegas. Tak ada keraguan yang tersirat didalamnya._

 **Flashback Off**

Di tempat lain, Uzumaki Naruto sangat fokus dengan jalanan yang ada di depannya.

CKIITT

Mobil metaliknya mendadak berhenti di pinggir jalan. Tangan besar Naruto menggapai kunci mobil dan menemukan sebuah gantungan berbentuk rubah. Sejenak, pria blonde itu menatap lekat gantungannya. Gantungan itu... Menyimpan sesuatu...

 **Flashback On**

 _Naruto memandang rerumputan hijau yang sedikit bergoyang karena hembusan kencang angin sore. Pikirannya masih melayang kewaktu kemarin, saat ia bersama Shion bersama ke toko aksesoris. Memang, terlihat ganjil saat melihat pemuda memasuki toko feminim seperti itu, tapi untuk menemani gadis yang istimewa, kenapa tidak, kan? Yah... Naruto sudah menghapus nama Haruno Sakura dan mulai membuka hatinya untuk gadis lain. Dan kebetulan Shion saat itu menyatakan perasaan padanya. Ia terima saja. Terdengar gampang gitu, ya? Tentu saja._

 ** _Naruto mendekap bahu Shion erat, seolah hendak melindungi gadis itu dari hujan. Mereka pun memasuki sebuah toko aksesoris. Shion hendak membeli pernak-pernik, sekalian berteduh._**

 ** _Tapi saat itu ia tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata Hyuuga juga ada di toko aksesoris itu. Ia mengetahui sejak pertama kali masuk ke toko. Bahkan orang yang pertama kali ia lihat di toko itu adalah Hinata-gadis bersurai indigo sebahu yang sedang tersenyum memandangi barang-barang imut. Betapa berserinya wajah Hinata saat itu, Naruto bersumpah belum pernah melihat wajah berseri bahagia milik Hinata. Saat itu ia berpikiran untuk tak mengganggu Hinata, dan hanya menatap dari jauh, sambil menemani Shion yang sibuk melihat gantungan kunci._**

 ** _"Menurutmu, mana yang lucu, Naruto-kun?" Shion membuat fokus Naruto berubah. Naruto menoleh dan melihat dengan asal sebuah gantungan kunci._**

 ** _"Aku suka yang ini. Kucing, kan? Bukankah lucu?" Naruto menunjuk gantungan kunci yang-well cukup mirip dengan kucing, tapi-_**

 ** _"Naru... Itu bukan kucing... Itu rubah..." Shion mengernyit heran._**

 ** _"Eh?! Benarkah?!" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kikuk. Semoga dia tidak mendengar hal memalukan ini... Begitu batin Naruto was-was._**

 ** _BRUUKK_**

 ** _Suara bruk yang lumayan keras itu sukses membuat Naruto menoleh. Mendapati sosok mungil Hinata terjatuh karena tak sengaja menabrak salah satu pegawai toko._**

 ** _"Eh? Nona, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"_**

 ** _"Aku baik-baik saja."_**

 ** _Lalu gadis itu dengan terburu-buru keluar dari toko._**

 ** _"Nona, diluar hujan!"_**

 ** _Bahkan gadis bodoh itu seolah tuli dengan seruan pegawai toko._**

 _Naruto menghela napas. Rasanya ada yang salah dengan hatinya. Tapi apa, ya?_

 _Sepi. Sangat sepi._

 _P_ _emuda berkulit tan itu duduk lalu menatap langit. Dimana Hinata? Biasanya dia-_ _Naruto menggeleng keras. Akh, kenapa dia memikirkan cewek itu?!_

 _'Naruto!' suara itu membuatnya menoleh. Naruto lalu mengabaikan suara itu dan kembali tidur._

 _Sejenak, bisa pemuda itu rasakan bahwa sosok itu berdiri di hadapannya seolah hendak menghalangi sinar mentari sore. Hening mengisi kekosongan._

 _'Ada apa mencariku?' tanya Naruto masih menutup matanya._

 _'Aku... Menyerah.' ucapan sosok itu membuat Naruto seketika membuka mata namun karena sinar matahari yang cukup menyilaukan, ia beranjak berdiri._ _Bisa ia lihat sosok gadis mungil bersurai indigo menatapnya dengan pandangan teduh. Pandangan teduh yang seperti biasanya._

 _'Aku... Ternyata tidak bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta... Kepadaku...' gumam Hinata sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada rok sekolahnya._

 _Ucapan itu membuat Naruto menggeram, 'Hanya segitu saja?! Hanya ini yang kau lakukan?! Kau payah, Hyuuga!' ucap Naruto kesal, mengepalkan tangan. Entah mengapa, dadanya mendadak terasa penuh dan panas setelah ia dengar ucapan gencatan senjata secara langsung dari Hinata Hyuuga._ _Gadis sok kuat itu menatap persis kepada sepasang mata langit Naruto._

 _'Kamu mau aku melakukan apa? Menjadi pengganggu dihubunganmu dengan ketua cheerleader itu? Kamu mau aku selalu mendekatimu? Begitu? Aku memang menyukaimu. Tapi jika kamu sudah bahagia dengan orang lain, apa aku berhak merebut kebahagiaanmu? Jika sudah begitu, kamu semakin membenciku. Apa itu yang kamu mau?! Kamu mau aku menjadi buruk dan mulai kamu benci?!' seru Hinata dengan suara bergetar. Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Emosinya hancur mendapati raut putus asa milik pewaris Hyuuga itu._

 _'Bukankah dari dulu aku sudah membencimu?' tanya Naruto pelan._

 _'Aku tidak ingin kamu semakin membenciku. Kumohon... Izinkan aku... Untuk menjauhimu, Uzumaki-san.' Hinata mulai terisak kecil, membuat Naruto mendengus._

 _Pemuda pirang itu memalingkan wajah, 'Tanpa kau meminta izinpun dengan senang hati kubiarkan kau pergi. Yang jauh. Aku juga tidak mengharapkanmu.'_

 _Hinata mengusap airmatanya. 'A-aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Kuharap kamu menyimpannya. Kumohon.'_ _Tangan Hinata tersodor, memberikan sebuah kado kecil berbungkus bewarna jingga dengan sangat rapi. Sejenak, Naruto menatap datar ke arah Hinata lalu menerima kado itu._ _'Otanjoubi Omodeitou, Naruto Uzumaki.' ucap Hinata, membuat Naruto menatap tak percaya ke arah Hinata._ _'_

 _Ba-bagaimana-'_

 _'Aku memperhatikanmu. Jauh sebelum kamu menyadari kehadiranku. Ah, lupakan saja. Sayonara, Naruto Uzumaki.'_

 **Flashback Off**

Hinata keluar dari bis dan segera menuju suatu tempat.

Tik Tik Tik

Rintikan hujan sedikit mereda namun tidak sepenuhnya berhenti, membuat gadis manis itu berjalan dibawah hujan sambil berteduh dibawah payung birunya. Langkah flat shoes itu terlihat santai.

Apakah dia juga mengingat tempat itu...? Begitu batin Hinata penuh tanya.

 **Flashback On**

 _Hinata mendengus samar. Berkali-kali berusaha menguatkan hatinya setiap melihat cowok bersurai pirang itu berjalan dengan sang ketua cheerleaders._

 _Mereka cocok. Sangat serasi. Tanpa cela._

 _Naruto yang memiliki tubuh tinggi dengan bahu lebar, kulit tan eksotis dilengkapi dengan wajah barat, lincah, memiliki senyum sehangat mentari, dan keren dari sisi yang positif._

 _Shion, gadis tinggi semampai berkulit putih dan halus, bersurai pirang halus, memiliki senyum manis dan popularitas yang tinggi._

 _Dibandingkan dengan Hinata,..._

 _Beda jauh. Bagai langit dan bumi. Pantas saja Naruto lebih memilih Shion daripada Hinata, kan._

 _Gadis bermanik bulan itu termangu ditengah langkahnya yang gontai. Ia memasuki sebuah taman._ _Hari ini adalah hari senin. Hari terakhirnya sekolah, karena ia hendak berkuliah diluar kota. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di tempat yang sedikit sepi. Hinata hendak merenung._ _Kriieeett_ _Suara aus itu terdengar pelan saat Hinata menduduki salah satu ayunan. Perlahan, gadis belia tersebut mengayunkan dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan menerawang. Melamun._

 _Namun ia merasa ganjil saat dirasanya ayunan semakin kencang berayun, membuatnya menoleh ke belakang, ke arah sosok yang dengan sengaja mengayunkan ayunan yang ia naiki._

 _'N-Naruto,...'_

 **Flashback Off**

Naruto melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jam sekaligus tanggal. Pria dewasa itu tak kunjung turun dari mobil, justru terdiam.

Apakah,... Hinata ingat hari itu? Hari dimana ia akhirnya menurunkan sedikit harga dirinya atas dasar rasa kasihan.

Ya.

Dan baru ia sesali betapa lambannya ia dalam berpikir tentang perasaan. Naruto adalah pemikir yang logis. Maka dari itu sangat sulit baginya mencerna apa yang dirasakan jantung dan hatinya.

Lalu justru ia baru sadar ketika semuanya terlambat.

 **Flashback On**

 _Setelah kejadian 'yang itu', Naruto terus-menerus memperhatikan Hinata diam-diam. Tentang segala hal yang berkaitan dengan gadis pendiam itu._

 _Ia terus saja sibuk memperhatikan Hinata Hyuuga sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa kekasihnya telah mendua._

 _Tragis._

 _Nggak juga, sih sebenarnya._

 _Saat Naruto bahkan mengetahui Shion berciuman dengan pemuda lain, bahkan dia cuek saja. Terkesan tidak peduli. Bahkan saat itu juga ia langsung mengatakan putus pada Shion dengan enteng._ _Berjalan alot. Sedikit._

 _Tapi berkat kelihaian Naruto dalam berdebat dan berbekal satu alasan yang sangat kuat, tentu saja dia yang menang. Heh, seperti pengadilan saja._

 _'Tapi hari ini mungkin saja akan hujan. Lebih baik kamu pulang bersamaku saja. Ayahku sebentar lagi sampai, kok, Hinata.'_

 _Suara seorang perempuan yang menyebut nama Hinata membuat Naruto berhenti dan menoleh, mendapati dua gadis._

 _'Tidak usah, Tenten-chan,... Aku ada perlu sebentar, kok ke taman.'_

 _'Baiklah,... Hati-hati, ya,...' Tenten menyerah untuk membujuk Hinata dan pada akhirnya gadis indigo itu nekat pergi ke taman hujan-hujan begini. Tenten menyodorkan payung birunya pada Hinata. 'Bawalah ini jika hujan semakin deras. Aku tidak mau kamu sakit.' ucap Tenten. Hinata pu menerima payung tersebut lalu tersenyum lembut_ _._

 _'Arigatou gozaimash, Tenten-chan.'_

 _Naruto mengernyit namun ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah Hinata dari belakang dengan jarak aman._

 _Tik Tik_

 _Gerimis._

 _Naruto menaikkan tudung jaketnya agar kepalanya terlindungi dari hujan._

 _'Dia benar-benar ingin sakit,' desis Naruto saat melihat Hinata yang bahkan hanya berjalan meskipun gerimis mulai turun. Dan bodohnya lagi, Naruto mengikuti langkah gadis bodoh itu dari belakang._

 _Langkah kecil gadis itu berhenti, diikuti Naruto yang tetap berdiri di belakang Hinata dengan jarak yang masih aman sebagai 'pengutit'._ _Cowok itu memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang dibelakangi gadis bermanik amethyst itu._

 _Hujan semakin jelas, namun Hinata seperti orang melamun yang berayunan sendiri._

 _'Dasar! Apa, sih maunya?!' geregetan, Naruto dengan cepat melepas jaket jingganya lalu berjalan menghampiri Hinata dari belakang._

 _Niatnya, pemuda itu hendak memberikan jaketnya untuk melindungi Hinata dari hujan, tapi Naruto mengurungkan niatnya._

 _Itu sudah terlalu biasa._

 **Flashback Off**

Langkah kecilnya mendekati ayunan yang sudah sedikit berubah tersebut. Disentuhnya sedikit, lalu tersenyum. Ia melepas payungnya lalu duduk diatas ayunan, tak peduli dengan gerimis.

Rasanya semakin kecil saja ayunan itu. Padahal dulu rasanya sangat tinggi dan lebar. Sekarang Hinata sudah tak perlu lagi berjinjit untuk duduk di ayunan.

Sementara Hinata sibuk mengayunkan diri perlahan, sosok lelaki berjalan perlahan seraya melepas jas yang dikenakan lelaki itu sendiri.

Krieeett

 **Flashback On**

 _Krieeett_

 _Ia mendorong ayunan yang Hinata naiki dengan sedikit bertenaga, membuat gadis yang menaiki ayunan tersebut menoleh ke belakang. Tatapannya yang tadi terlihat kosong kini berubah menjadi bingung._

 _'N-Naruto,...'_

 **Flashback Off**

"N-Naruto,..."

Seolah deja vu,

Tepat delapan tahun yang lalu. Mereka berdua berada di tempat yang sama. Dimusim yang sama. Namun dengan detak jantung yang berbeda dibanding dulu.

 _'Kau itu sebenarnya tolol atau bego, sih?! Hujan seperti ini malah ayunan. Kau menakuti anak-anak yang lewat!' seru Naruto kesal lalu dengan kasar menutupi bahu dan kepala Hinata dengan jaket besarnya._

"Dari dulu kamu tetap saja bodoh! Apa kamu tidak sadar bahwa di sini hujan?!"

Hinata melebarkan matanya saat Naruto dengan sikapnya yang kasar menutupi kepala gadis itu dengan jas kerja.

Sama.

Hinata refleks berdiri.

 _'E-eh?! A-aku baru sadar kalau hujan,...' pekiknya pelan lalu berdiri dari ayunan._

Hinata tak bergeming saat kilasan memori itu menyergap otaknya. Ia hanya menatap lekat sepasang shapirre milik Naruto.

"Kenapa,... Kamu ada disini,...?" tanya Hinata datar.

"Sesuatu yang penting bagiku hilang di tempat ini delapan tahun yang lalu." ucap Naruto ambigu, tak menghiraukan hujan, sementara jas yang ia gunakan untuk melindungi gadis itu dari hujan pun masih setia melindungi Hinata.

"Apa,... Apa lagi yang kamu mau?" tanya Hinata sendu, tetap mendongak dan menatap sepasang mata Naruto.

"Kamu." jawab Naruto cepat, membuat Hinata mengernyit. "Sesuatu yang penting itu saat ini ada di hadapanku dan dia lah yang aku mau. Dia itu adalah kamu. Hinata Hyuuga."

"A-aku tidak mengerti apa yang-"

"Kau tahu apa yang kukatakan tapi pura-pura tidak mengerti." potong Naruto seraya menelan ludah susah payah. "Aku rindu bento dan kalimat cemburu yang menjijikkan dari Hyuuga Hinata."

 _'Naru-kun, ini bento yang kubuat sendiri, lho.'_ _'Aku tidak mau.'_ _'Ayolah, makan sedikit saja. Ini yang terakhir, aku janji.'_ _'Maksudmu?'_ _'Untuk seterusnya, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu memakan bento yang kubawa lagi.'_

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan nanar.

"Aku baru mengerti ucapanmu itu. Padahal saat itu jantungku rasanya seperti diremuk mendengarmu berkata seperti itu. Kenapa? Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku bahwa kamu pergi jauh,... Kamu tahu? Itu sangat jauh,..."

 _'Naruto-kun, suatu saat nanti, aku menginginkan Naruto-kun di sampingku... Bukan disamping Sakura Haruno. Aku bakal cemburu jika kamu bersamanya. Hehehehee,...'_ _'Mimpi,'_ _'Iya. Itu memang mimpi, kok.'_

Ingin sekali ia memeluk Hinata dengan erat, dan ia berharap dengan cara itu Hinata takkan menghilang lagi seperti dulu.

"Aku mau Hyuuga Hinata yang lugu berusaha melontarkan lelucon garing padaku."

 _'Ada gajah terbang. Kelihatan apanya, cobaaa?'_ _'Bohongnya.'_ _'Eehh?! Kok Naru tau?!'_ _'Itu lelucon garing! Sama sekali nggak lucu!'_

Masih Naruto ingat raut beku Hinata saat itu. Ya, cewek itu dulu pasti tersinggung. Dan dia baru menyesali ucapannya kini jika ucapannya dulu justru membuat Hinata Hyuuga membencinya sekarang.

 _'Kamu tahu? Saat diabaikan orang yang kamu sukai itu rasanya sepi. Hampa. Kamu sengaja, ya agar aku membencimu?'_ _'Ya. kapan kamu akan membenciku?'_ _'Tidak semudah itu.'_

"Aku tahu sudah terlambat untuk menyadarinya, tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu." ucap Naruto frontal, membuat Hinata menahan napas.

"Kamu,... Kasihan padaku, kan, makanya bilang begitu,"

"Aku kehilanganmu. Kenapa kamu tidak memahaminya?!"

Gyuutt

Kedua lengan kekar Naruto memeluk erat tubuh mungil yang sangat ingin ia rengkuh sedari dulu.

"Sekarang, dihadapan hujan bahkan aku menurunkan harga diriku. Apa kamu masih tidak paham?!"

Hinata membeku dengan perasaan hangat. Bisa ia dengar detak jantung Naruto yang terdengar sangat keras.

Bukankah ini yang ia impikan sejak dulu? Benar. Ini hanya mimpi.

"Hiks,..." isakan kecil Hinata membuat Naruto melepas rengkuhannya.

"Ke-kenapa kamu menangis?"

Hinata masih terisak saat mendongak, menatap wajah basah Naruto. "A-aku tidak mau bangun dari mimpi ini,... I-ini terlalu indah,..."

Naruto terkekeh lembut lalu memperbaiki jas kantornya yang masih memayungi kepala Hinata.

"Baka,..."

THE END


End file.
